Recently, as smartphones and tablet PCs are widely used and multimedia communications of high capacity are activated, mobile traffic increases rapidly. The increasing tendency of the mobile traffic in the future is expected to increase about twice each year. Since most of the mobile traffic is transmitted through a base station, communication service providers are currently confronted with serious network overloads. In order to handle the increasing traffic, the communication service providers increase network equipment investment and commercialize the next generation mobile communication standards (e.g., WiMAX, LTE (long term evolution), etc.) for efficiently handling lots of traffic in a hurry. Yet, in order to bear the amount of traffic expected to increase further rapidly, it is time to seek for other solutions.
D2D (device-to-device) communication is a distributive communication technology for directly delivering traffic between adjacent nodes without using such an infrastructure as a base station. In D2D communication environment, each node such as a mobile terminal and the like searches for another user equipment physically adjacent to the corresponding node by itself, establishes a communication session, and then transmits traffic. Thus, since the D2D communication can solve the traffic overload problem in a manner of distributing the traffic focused on a base station, the D2D communication is spotlighted as an elementary technology of the post 4G next generation mobile communication. Such a standardization organization as 3GPP, IEEE and the like is promoting D2D communication standard enactment based on LTE-A or Wi-Fi. And, such a company as Qualcomm and the like is developing an independent D2D communication technology.
In a D2D system, a paging step is performed to transceive data between D2D user equipments. When the paging is performed, unnecessary paging between the D2D user equipments may cause power consumption and inefficiency of a system resource. Yet, solutions for the aforementioned problems, which occur when a D2D user equipment performs paging, are not proposed yet.